Building information display systems are utilized by firefighters or other first responders to improve situation awareness at the fire ground. Current building information display systems are installed on site in lobby or reception areas of buildings and consist of a computer display system which is operable by the first responder to display the site or building information so that the first responder can make an initial assessment of the emergency situation and plan appropriate action.
The first responder building information display systems are configured to display floor or site plan images on a computer screen of the system together with information icons and other graphical elements representing building information such as elevator locations, evacuation stairways and fire hydrants located on the floor or site. Typically, the displayed floor or site plan includes background information as well as foreground information representing walls or pathways over which the graphical elements are superimposed or overlaid making it difficult in an emergency situation for the first responder to rapidly and accurately identify the building information on the floor or site plan.
There is need to provide a method and system for automatically rendering information on a display of a building information system which enables the user to identify all parts of the displayed information in a rapid and effective manner.